


i wanna see you sweat

by towokuwusatsuwu



Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Light Masochism, M/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/towokuwusatsuwu/pseuds/towokuwusatsuwu
Summary: Alain comes to visit Takeru from the Ganma World. They've missed each other, and Takeru is just as impatient as Alain.





	i wanna see you sweat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MageMew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageMew/gifts).



Takeru’s hand on his jaw is firm and unyielding. “Are you listening to me?”

Alain would be lying if he said he was; within minutes of Takeru speaking to him, his mind had drifted off, out of focus. In all fairness, he hasn’t been much interested in the goings-on around the temple or of schoolwork. Who could ever blame him for losing interest?

But Takeru’s fingers digging into his skin are enough to refocus him. “Sorry, I wasn’t.”

“I knew it.” Takeru sighs in his face and Alain scowls at him. “You can’t just ignore me, Alain.”

The subtle edge to his voice makes Alain blink before he presses his lips together, swallowing around the lump in his throat. Very few things had changed between the two of them after Adel’s defeat and the restoration of the Ganma world to something beautiful that his people could thrive in. Alain would like to think that he has begun to develop at least a defense to when Takeru takes this tone of voice with him, but evidently that is still untrue. From the first moment Takeru shoved him up against the wall in the Ganma world, Alain had been aware that he was affected by Takeru’s… More dominant behavior, as it were. That must still be true.

“It’s fine, though. I get it. You’ve been gone for the last few months helping your people, you probably… Didn’t come all the way here to listen to me talk about homework.” Takeru flashes him a smirk and Alain swallows hard, his mouth suddenly dry at that expression.

He manages to wet his lips enough to speak even if his voice is raspy, rough around the edges. “I… I admit that I did miss certain intimacies between the two of us.”

“You can just say you missed the sex.” Takeru laughs when Alain flushes and drops his head.

Takeru takes him by the wrist— not by the hand, not like he normally does— fingers pressing firmly against his skin as he stands, pulling Alain up with him. Despite the fact Takeru is arguably the smaller of the two of them with far less muscle mass, he continues to have the strength necessary to push and pull Alain around as he pleases, and it’s… Attractive.

The temple is quiet even though the sun is still high in the sky, and Alain would complain about the likelihood of them being caught if he cared enough to do so. But he hasn’t seen Takeru in so long, long enough to make the risk well worth it. Besides, he’ll survive any embarrassment.

“I’ve missed you, too, y’know.” Takeru keeps his tone easy and measured but Alain’s gut still somersaults at the sound of his voice. “Next time, we’ll do this first. Okay?”

The implication that Alain doesn’t have the patience to wait would normally fluster him and at least get an annoyed response out of him, but this time he just breathes a sigh of relief and nods as Takeru pulls him into his bedroom and closes the door. He immediately presses Alain up against the smooth wood, one hand pressed beside his head, the other cupping his jaw to hold his face still. It feels not unlike when Takeru pinned him against the wall in his own kingdom, and he’d felt helpless to do anything about it then. Now, he just lets his eyes fall closed, lets Takeru lean closer to him and close the distance— thankfully,  _ finally _ — between their lips.

In over a hundred years, Alain has never met anyone who could kiss like Takeru can. He had been wrong to assume Takeru had been inexperienced when they first met. Just like he did then, Takeru takes control of the kiss with ease, his lips warm and familiar against Alain’s even as they are hard, pressing firmly against his, teeth tugging at his lower lip, tongue sweeping across it and into his mouth, curling around Alain’s. Kissing should not be so erotic, Alain thinks desperately, almost embarrassed at the needy whines that escape his throat.  _ Almost. _

This is a familiar rhythm. The wet slide of Takeru’s tongue against his own, the way their lips meet over and over, the hot shared breath between the two of them. Alain fists his hands in Takeru’s shirt, needing some way to anchor himself to the here and now.

“You wanna play by the same rules as always?” Takeru asks him, and his hand slips from Alain’s jaw to his throat, holding him pinned back against the door without squeezing too much, knowing full well not to squeeze from the front. When Alain nods at him, Takeru relaxes into an easy smile. “Get undressed. Don’t make me wait, either.”

The firm command in his voice has Alain moving before he can think about it, already shrugging out of his poncho and the shirt beneath. He knows better than to toss the clothes aside; even in the heat of the moment he remembers Takeru’s long-established rule of him folding his clothes neatly and setting them aside. As a prince, folding his own clothing was hardly something he put much thought into. Now, he moves with quick precise movements, then falls to his knees as gracefully as he can, fixing his eyes on the floor and waiting for Takeru’s command.

“You haven’t forgotten your manners, that’s good.” Takeru’s hand slips into his hair, gentle at first before curling tight, pulling Alain’s head back so he has to look up at Takeru. The angle is an amazing one, making Takeru look even more powerful than Alain already knows he is. “Get my jeans open, no hands. There isn’t anything underneath. Makoto told me you were coming back today.”

Alain had wondered where Makoto was going when he left the Ganma world early, but the thought that Makoto had tipped Takeru off so he had plenty of time to prepare makes his face hot. He doesn’t have time to think about it, though. Takeru clicks his tongue down at him and Alain responds immediately, nuzzling his face against where Takeru is already hard.

“Oh.” Takeru exhales on a breath and Alain’s hands spasm. “I missed that so much.”

If Alain’s dick twitched at the thought of pleasing Takeru with this alone, so be it. He knows what to do to get Takeru excited. But he also knows better than to try his patience, finding the zipper of his jeans and catching it between his teeth to give it a quick tug down.

He knows how to be careful with his movements and he knows how to make sure nothing snags; Takeru isn’t the one about pain, after all. Alain makes sure the zipper is far enough away that it can’t snag, and then pulls the button free with a quick jerk of his head. He has to pull the denim aside with his teeth, but it’s enough to finally free Takeru’s cock from his jeans.

“Open your mouth,” Takeru says, and Alain does instantly, looking up at him, waiting for direction. He shivers when Takeru wraps a hand around himself, lays the head just on top of Alain’s tongue. “Give me your hand. Squeeze if it’s too much, okay?”

Alain can’t reply with Takeru’s cock in his mouth, but he takes his hand and nods at him.

The other hand stays in his hair and is lax at first while Alain swallows Takeru down, opening his throat up so he can take Takeru deep. He’s hot already, and when Alain presses his tongue against the vein on the underside of his cock, he can feel the slight pulse there. It excites him more than just about anything could, knowing Takeru is turned on from his ministrations. He hollows his cheeks when he sucks and Takeru’s head tips back on a low, deep moan.

Then Takeru’s fingers tighten in his hair once again and it’s all the warning Alain gets before Takeru thrusts into his mouth, hard enough to make him choke.

The rough treatment makes him choke and gag, and his eyes sting every time his gag reflex is triggered. Takeru is already leaking pre-come on his tongue, the taste heavy on his tongue. He does his best to swallow and suck when he can, trying to keep up with Takeru’s pace.

It’s not easy because Takeru knows his limits as well as he knows them, and he knows how to push them too. And he does push them, pushes them until Alain’s eyes mist over and tears trickle from the corners of his eyes, until his jaw almost aches from the treatment.

When Takeru pulls out, Alain slumps, struggling to catch his breath even as Takeru holds onto his hand. He’s fine, of course; Takeru knows his limits, after all. He licks a smear of pre-come off of his lower lip and looks up at Takeru with wide, wet eyes, waiting for more.

“Good?” Takeru lets go of his hand to wipe spit away from the corner of his mouth.

“Always.” Alain swallows, his throat just a little sore before his eyes stray over to the bed, wondering when Takeru plans on taking him over there. “Was it good for you?”

Takeru hums and helps Alain to his feet, then nearly drags him over to the bed, tossing him onto the mattress hard enough to startle him. He lands on his back and has no time to get his bearings before Takeru is on top of him, hands pinning his wrists to the mattress, fingers digging into his skin hard enough to hurt, straining his arms. It’s breathtaking to see him like this.

“I missed a lot of things about you when you were gone,” Takeru says, and Alain blinks up at him, not sure what to say. “I missed spending time with you, I missed holding you, I missed kissing you. And I missed the way you look when you’re like this.”

He cuts off Alain’s surprised squeak with a harsh kiss, more teeth than tongue, biting down on Alain’s lower lip hard enough to draw blood. He gasps and just barely catches himself before he rolls his hips up against Takeru’s belly. Doing so without permission would only get him punished.

Takeru licks the blood away from his lip. “There’s the look I was talking about.”

When he leans away, Alain has to fight the urge to follow him, leaving himself limp against the mattress.  _ Wait, just wait for him to tell you what to do. _ He missed Takeru, he missed being touched and he missed being held but he knows he has to be patient and obedient if he wants to get what he wants. He knows Takeru. He knows the wait will be well worth the reward if he can just wait it out. It’s hard, though, when he’s been gone so long and all he wants to do is anything that will get him more time, more touching, more contact.

He’s surprised when Takeru yanks him back up only to drag Alain across his lap, and when Alain squirms, Takeru presses his elbow down against the small of his back to hold him still. “You got that because I was nice. But you’ve kept me waiting with  _ no contact,  _ Alain.”

Alain drops his head; it’s true. No use in trying to deny it. “I’m sorry, Sir.”

“Your apology is accepted, of course.” Takeru smoothes a hand over his ass and Alain relaxes his guard. It’s enough to make the first slap that much more surprising, a startled yelp leaving his lips. “But you’re still going to take your punishment for it.”

Alain presses his face down into Takeru’s comforter, not willing to admit how hard he is every time Takeru’s hand comes down, muffling his yelps and whines against the fabric. The impact is nothing compared to the burn that spreads beneath his skin, and he has to fight the urge to squirm, catching the blanket between his teeth in an effort to do  _ something _ to channel the urge he has to move, to do something, do  _ anything. _ He loses track of the count quickly and he’s only grateful Takeru isn’t making him count because losing track only means more. He can feel the wet spot on Takeru’s jeans, courtesy of his own cock, of how desperate all of this makes him.

Takeru smoothes his hand over Alain’s ass, hot and sore, already aching. “See? Not so hard, is it? And from the way it feels, you enjoyed it.” The teasing tone of Takeru’s voice makes Alain flush more, and when Takeru presses his thigh up, Alain grinds against him shamelessly.

“You always did like pain.” Takeru sounds thoughtful before he pulls Alain up, settling Alain to straddle his lap. “Are you okay? Ready to keep going for me?”

Alain swallows thickly and nods, resting his hands on Takeru’s shoulders. “Y-yes, Sir.”

Takeru smiles at him, a really soft and sunny smile before he kisses Alain, and this time it’s softer than before, a gentle tug of lips and teeth that Alain falls into easily. It almost hurts to sit on Takeru’s lap, the press of denim painful against his sore skin, but it feels good, too. Makes him harder, makes him throb, his cock brushing against Takeru’s in this position.

“You want me to fuck you?” Takeru asks it so casually and Alain squirms, then hisses at the pain and forces himself to stop. “I’ll take that as a yes. Lay on your back and I’ll get the lube. If you touch yourself I won’t let you come and I  _ will _ make you wait for it.”

Alain feels his throat tighten at the thought and he nods frantically before climbing off of Takeru’s lap, wincing. He’s sore. “Yes, Sir. I won’t, Sir.”

He stretches out on his back and waits, his thighs spreading automatically wider when Takeru comes to settle between them, mouth watering when he realizes Takeru took the extra second to undress fully, naked in the hazy afternoon light spilling in through the window, a small bottle in hand. His movements are easy, slicking his fingers with lubricant, bracing a hand on Alain’s hip to hold him still while he presses his fingers inside. Two to start because the burn is good for Alain, and it’s been long enough that there  _ is _ a noticeable burn. He has to focus on breathing, torn between how good Takeru’s fingers feel sliding inside of him and how heavy his hand feels on his hip, keeping him pinned in place. He wouldn’t even think about trying to move when he’s right where he wants to be.

“Does that feel good?” Takeru asks, and he hooks his fingers up hard when Alain tries to answer, cutting him off and making him whine instead. “That’s what I thought.”

Alain would pout at him if he wasn’t focused on how good it feels to have Takeru’s fingers inside of him, first two and then three, working him open enough to take his cock. It’s been too long, and his own fingers don’t reach as deep, and it doesn’t feel the same without Takeru.

When he replaces his fingers with his cock, the stretch is wider and deeper and it hurts, hurts enough to make Alain whimper and squirm. But not enough to make him pull away; he reaches for Takeru instead, and Takeru rewards him with a kiss, whispering soft assurances against his lips between gentle pecks that relax Alain as the burn inside of him eases.

He lets Alain adjust but every thrust jolts Alain’s body, hitting him hard and deep, slow at first so that he has to take the impact. He wheezes from it, his eyes rolling back in his head, his legs spreading even wider, offering Takeru everything he has. And Takeru takes it, thrusts deeper and harder, the lube easing his way so he can speed up.

“You look so good under me,” Takeru says, and Alain moans up at him before he throws his head back against the pillow, hard enough to hurt a little. “Take it for me and I’ll let you come. And I know you want it, I can see it in your eyes.”

Alain can’t deny it. It would be a lie and the last thing he wants to do is lie to Takeru. “Please, Sir,” he whispers, barely able to get the words out around another moan when Takeru wraps a hand around his cock, one swift pump making his entire body shudder. “P-please, please—”

Takeru grins down at him, and he looks so good with his hair mussed, a light sheen of sweat glistening on his skin, so calm and confident and in control. “Beg,” he says, and Alain immediately does, his words stumbling all over each other in the process. “You’re so good for me.”

Alain whimpers pitifully up at him, biting down on his still-sore lip. “A-always for you.”

“I know.” Takeru leans down to kiss him again, and he takes his time with it, sucking on Alain’s lip, smoothing his tongue over the cut still there. “Come for me now, Alain.”

All it takes is Takeru’s command for his body to give up any self-control, his thighs shaking almost violently, his muscles spasming out of control. He feels the wet heat of orgasm on his stomach and distantly feels it again, inside, when Takeru comes with a low, sweet moan. They stay that way for a moment until they can both come down, and then Takeru slips out of him.

“You did such a good job.” He grins, stretching out on his side beside Alain. “My good boy.”

Alain presses his face into the pillow, shy for a moment before he makes himself roll over, wincing at the light ache in his shoulders and hips, the deeper ache in his ass. It’ll pass, he knows, and until it does, it’s a not unpleasant reminder of their time together.

“Always,” he says, and grins when Takeru leans in to kiss him again, brushing their noses together as he leans back. “I really did miss you. I love you, Takeru.”

The way Takeru smiles at him makes his stomach flip and tighten. “I love you, too.”


End file.
